


Less Than Three You

by rowdyhooligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyhooligan/pseuds/rowdyhooligan
Summary: Gadreel discovers a newfound love of emojis.





	Less Than Three You

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from tumblr

You’d been buried neck deep in research for hours when the buzzing of your phone pulled you from 'Compendium of Exorcisms and Rituals of Fifteenth Century France'. Rubbing your tired eyes, you glanced over at the screen, a smile lighting your face when you saw the sender. Gadreel was not what you would call tech savvy, constantly wrestling with electronics. You found his continued befuddlement with modern day conveniences endearing most of the time- the less said about the incident with your hair dryer, the better. 

His most recent obstacle was texting. You’d bought him his own phone and shown him the basics, but he initially resisted using it, claiming it was much easier for him to simply fly to you and tell you in person if he needed to inform you of something. It took some convincing on your part, but judging by the way your phone kept buzzing from text after text from the angel, it finally looked like he was willing to give it a try.

Pulling up your texts, your jaw dropped at what he’d sent you. Emojis- lots and lots of emojis. The box of text was littered with them, emoticons interspersed haphazardly with his message. A snort of laughter burst out before you could help it, quickly followed by full body cackling as you opened the other messages. Tears streaming down your face, you managed to work out the gist of his message.

It seemed the hunt he was currently on with Castiel was going well, and they were closing in on their target. He wanted to let you know he’d be back soon, and that he loved and missed you. A plethora of tiny heart emojis accompanied his words. You grinned at the screen, sending a quick response back. _Hey sweetie, thanks for keeping me updated. Glad to hear you and Cas have got it covered. Let me know if you need any research done. Miss you._

You sent it off, adding a kissy face to the end of your message. Not a minute later, the phone buzzed with his reply.

 _I miss you as well, my light. This creature is proving to be rather difficult to track, but I believe we have succeeded in finding its hiding place._  This message was accompanied with a magnifying glass and a thumbs up.

Biting your lip to hold in your laughter, you sent back  _I’m glad to hear it. Be safe, my angel, and let me know when you’re headed home. Tell Cas to be careful, and that I want you home in one piece._

 _Castiel says not to worry, dearest._  About ten smiley faces were tacked onto his text- his way of reassuring you, you supposed.

 _Of course I’m gonna worry when you’re away, I can’t help it._  The anxiousness was always there, simmering in the pit of your stomach when he had to leave, robbing you of your appetite and making it difficult to sleep. The whole reason you’d distracted yourself with research was to keep your mind occupied while Gadreel was away, not that you planned on telling him that. He fussed over you like a mother hen when he thought you were neglecting your health.

Sure enough, his next message was dominated by pensive looking frowny faces, reading  _Do not neglect yourself on my behalf, my love. You must tend to your own well-being._

Rolling your eyes, you decided not to argue and let the subject drop, sending back a promise that you’d take care of yourself. Gadreel answered with a beaming smiley emoji, along with what looked like every heart emoticon available. Giggling like a madwoman, you changed the subject.

 _Sweetheart, where’d you learn about emoticons?_  Because it sure as hell hadn’t been you to teach him.

 _Castiel showed me. He said humans regularly use them to convey certain emotions or state of mind. I find it rather fascinating._  Another thumbs up was tacked on at the end.

You might have known- the trenchcoated angel was notorious for his use of emojis, and now he’d gotten your divine boyfriend hooked on them as well. Shaking your head in amusement, you didn’t have a chance to reply before another message came through.

A tiny angel emoji popped up on your screen, followed by,  _Were you aware that there is even a symbol for angels? Though I must say, the representation is sorely lacking- an angel’s true form looks nothing like this. Honestly, humanity has the most bizarre imagery for us._

You couldn’t contain your laughter, just picturing the snobby bitchface he had to be giving his phone right now. Clutching at your stomach, you had to calm your wheezing hysterics before sending back a response.

 _Well honey, most humans aren’t going to know what an angel really looks like. Not without their eyes burning out of their sockets,_  you typed, sending a grimacing face along with your message.

_That is true, I suppose._

A giant yawn nearly split your jaw. Glancing at the clock on your bedside table, it was nearly three in the morning, definitely past time for you to go to bed. You typed  _Angel, I’ll talk to you tomorrow, it’s pretty late here,_ adding a string of sleeping emojis.

_Of course my light. Sleep, and know that I shall return to you soon. I love you, my heart._

_I love you too angel._

Setting your phone aside and packing away your research, you snuggled into your sheets, drifting off to sleep to thoughts of your angel.


End file.
